Verlorene Erinnerungen
by kleine-wurst
Summary: Hinter dem Schleier sieht Sirius Schlieren, hört Chöre wispernder Stimmen und findet etwas, von dem er gar nicht wusste, dass er es verloren hatte. One-Shot.


**Verlorene Erinnerungen**

– _Sein Körper schwang sich in einem anmutigen Bogen und er fiel rücklings durch den zerschlissenen Schleier, der von dem Steinboden herabhing. –_

Sirius fällt.

Es ist ein Fallen wie in Zeitlupe, unendlich langsam und in rasender Geschwindigkeit zugleich. Es ist ein seltsames Fallen, vielleicht ist es auch gar keins, vielleicht fällt er auch nicht. Ein bisschen fühlt es sich an wie Apparieren, das Schlauchgefühl ist da, aber das rasche Materialisieren fehlt.

Dann ist es vorbei, ebenso rasch, wie es begonnen hat, und gleißendes Licht blendet ihn, sodass er die Augen schließen muss, nur für einen Moment. Ein Moment, in dem er sich sammelt, fokussiert. Auf das, was geschehen ist. Auf das, was _das hier_ ist.

Sirius öffnet mühsam die Augen, sieht sich um, versucht zu begreifen. Es ist kein Raum, es ist nicht fest, es ist… diffus, man kann nicht erkennen, woher das Licht kommt, wo oben und unten ist. Schlieren liegen in der Luft wie Nebelschleier und da sind die Stimmen, die wispernden, flüsternden, lockenden Stimmen. Das ist hier.

Hinter dem Schleier. _Du bist durch ihn durch gefallen. Und du solltest verdammt noch mal zurück und Bellatrix, dieses Miststück, erledigen._

Aber… wie kommt er zurück? So sehr er auch schaut und sucht, um ihn herum ist nichts als Schlieren, Licht und Stimmen, nicht einmal, wo er eigentlich hergekommen ist, kann er erkennen.

_Harry? Moony?_

„Harry? Moony? Hey! Holt mich hier raus! Mooony!"

Mit der ausbleibenden Antwort kommt die Angst. Sie schleicht sich nicht an, sie ist einfach da, ganz plötzlich. Gegen die Angst ist er wehrlos, seit Askaban. Gegen die Angst und gegen die Trauer, die Wut und die Panikattacken, die er in geschlossenen Räumen bekommt.

_Wie gut_, überlegt Sirius, _wie gut, dass hier alles so weit ist. _

Ganz weit weg, ganz leise, meint er, etwas zu hören. Ruft da nicht jemand seinen Namen? Ruft dort nicht _Harry_ seinen Namen?

„Hey! Verdammt, holt mich hier raus!"

„_Es kann dich niemand hören, Sirius."_

Sein Herz zieht sich zusammen und macht einen lächerlich hoffnungsvollen Hopser. Es kennt diese Stimme, oh ja. Und wie gut! Aber es hat sie zu lange nicht mehr gehört, außer in seinen Träumen, aber die haben sie im Laufe der Zeit verzehrt, vermixt, und jetzt ist die echte, klare Erinnerung zu blass und vage, als dass er sich sicher sein könnte.

„Holt mich doch hier jemand raus! Sofort!", brüllt er wieder, extra laut, um sein dummes, pochendes Herz zu übertönen.

Er versucht zu rennen, einfach zu rennen, irgendwann muss er dann ja irgendwo hinkommen. Vorzugsweise zurück. Aber er kommt nur einen Schritt voran, dann verschwinden die Nebelschlieren und das Licht, sogar die Stimmen verschwinden, die wispernden, zumindest – und plötzlich sind da lauter Bilder, Momentaufnahmen, rasche Schnitte, wie in einem der Kinofilme, die er und James sich früher angesehen hatten, als Muggel verkleidet. Sein Kopf ist ganz voll von ihnen, doch er kann nicht zuordnen, woher er sie kennt. Obwohl… er weiß, dass er sie kennt, aber er erinnert sich nicht daran, sie zu kennen. Oder er erinnert sich an sie, ohne sie zu kennen. Oder… ein kompliziertes System aus erinnern und nicht erinnern, aus wissen und nicht wissen, das vielleicht Moony entwirren könnte, aber nicht er. Kompliziert ist etwas, das Sirius nicht mag, das er umgeht, wenn er kann. Kompliziert ist sein Leben, oder vielmehr der Trümmerhaufen, der ihm davon noch geblieben ist. Kompliziert hat er genug und weil das so ist, denkt er nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern lässt sich mitreißen von dem Bilderstrudel.

Da sind Bruchstücke aus einer Zeit, die wohl seine Kindheit gewesen sein muss, sekundenkurze Bilder von einem kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Sirius, der von seinem Onkel Alphard mit in die Winkelgasse genommen wird, dessen Herz jubelt, als er einen Brief mit grüner Tinte aufreißt und dann…

„_Sirius!"_

_Scheinbar genervt hebt der vielleicht zehnjährige Sirius den Kopf._

„_Siiiriiius!", quengelt sein kleiner Bruder. Die seidigen Haare zerzaust und mit schief geknöpftem, schwarzen Seidenpyjama steht er vor dem Bett, auf dem Sirius bäuchlings liegt, ein dickes Buch fest an die Brust gepresst. „Vorlesen?"_

„_Hab ich das nicht gestern erst getan, Regulus?"_

„_Biiitte…"_

_Mit großen Augen sieht der Kleine zu ihm auf, sodass Sirius schmunzeln muss. Dieser sehnsüchtig-bewundernde Blick. Jeden Abend spielen sie dieses Spiel, nachdem Kreacher ihnen eine Gute Nacht gewünscht und die Lichter im Flur gelöscht hat. Dann schleicht Regulus sich herüber und bittet ihn um eine Geschichte, aufgeregt und voller Ehrfurcht vor dem Mut seines Bruders, denn wenn die Eltern herausbekämen…_

„_Okay, komm rauf!"_

_Vor Freude strahlend hüpft Regulus auf das Bett seines Bruders und reicht ihm das Buch, das Onkel Alphard den beiden heimlich geschenkt hat. „Huckleberry Finn, bitte."_

„_Hatten wir nicht erst…"_

„_Jaah, aber es so _schön_!"_

_Liebevoll betrachtet Sirius seinen kleinen Bruder, fasziniert von soviel Arglosigkeit und der Begeisterung, mit der Regulus sich jedes Mal aufs Neue in die Geschichten hineinversetzen kann._

„_Also gut, Huckleberry Finn."_

_Er beginnt zu lesen und eine Minute später verschwindet der Raum mit der grauen Seidentapete und den düsteren Vorhängen. Die beiden Brüder treiben auf einem Floß im Mississippi._

Sirius jappst erstickt und kehrt für einen Moment in die Helligkeit zurück. Er hatte es vergessen. Wie hat er das vergessen können? Die glücklichen, gestohlenen Momente im Grimmauldplatz, in denen er Regulus aus verbotenen Muggelbüchern vorgelesen hatte, heimlich im Kerzenschein, immer auf der Hut vor ihrer Mutter? Die Zeit, in der Regulus sein kleiner, geliebter Bruder gewesen war?

Neue Bilder strömen auf ihn ein, immer mehr, manchmal sind es bloß Sekunden, bloß ein Gefühl, dann wieder längere Sequenzen.

Er ist im Hogwartsexpress, er trifft einen schwarzhaarigen, verwuschelten Jungen. Er fährt über einen See und dann… sieht er dieses Schloss, dieses riesige Schloss, bei dessen Anblick sowohl der Damals-Sirius als auch der Jetzt-Sirius ein Gefühl von zu Hause bekommen…

„_Nun, du willst tatsächlich nicht nach Slytherin… tatsächlich, ein schwarzes Schaf unter den Blacks? Oder sollte ich besser sagen: ein weißes Schaf?"_

_Der Sprechende Hut gluckst selbstgefällig und der elfjährige Sirius verdreht die Augen in der Dunkelheit. Schon eine ganze Weile sitzt er auf dem Stuhl, dem Hut erklärend, warum er nicht der Tradition seiner Familie folgen will._

„_Mutig, mutig, junger Mann. Du scheinst dir deiner Sache ja sicher… dann würde ich doch sagen:_ GRYFFINDOR_!"_

Die Auswahl! Seine Auswahl! Sein Triumph, das hässliche Gesicht von Narzissa, als der Ruf des Hutes durch die Halle schallt und Minuten später diese unbändige Freude, als der strubbelige Junge auf den Platz neben ihm rutscht.

James. James, James, James. Immer wieder sein Gesicht, dazwischen Remus, der junge, heile Remus und Peter mit seinem glühenden Blick der Bewunderung. Jetzt erinnert Sirius sich wieder, wie es damals war, wieso er Peter so mochte… denselben Blick hatte Regulus ihm immer zugeworfen…

Da ist Remus' Gesicht, sein Lächeln, als Damals-Sirius ihm seinen Arm um die Schulter legt… _„Du bist vielleicht ein Werwolf, aber ganz sicher keine Bestie. Und glaub ja nie, wir würden nicht mit dir befreundet sein wollen…"_

Er kann den Geruch von Stinkbomben riechen und nichts erscheint ihm lieblicher. Das Gesicht von Filch, als er seine Katze findet, von Kopf bis Fuß quietschpink gefärbt… das war in der zweiten Klasse, erinnert sich Jetzt-Sirius und grinst so breit wie lange nicht mehr. Das hatte er vergessen, das Triumphgefühl und die Lachbauchschmerzen, das hatte er alles vergessen, außer die darauf folgenden langen Stunden des Nachsitzens in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer.

Mehr Streiche, die weihnachtlichen Mistelzweige ab der dritten Klasse und die Mädchen, die kicherten und darauf warteten, ihn unter einem zu erwischen. James, Peter und er über dicke Wälzer in der Bücherei gebeugt, ein sonderbarer Anblick – sie sind in der Vierten und dann springt James auf, lässt den dicken Wälzer (_Animagie – eine Anleitung_) fallen und ruft _„Ich hab's! So können wir das schaffen!"_ und der vierzehnjährige Sirius freut sich unbändig, für Remus, für sich.

Die Verwandlung, die allererste, die klappt. Damals-Sirius hat fürchterliche Angst stecken zu bleiben, irgendwo zwischen den Formen, so wie es Peter passiert ist. Es dauert lange, ein langsamer Wechsel, aber dann sind plötzlich die Arme weg und die Beine und er rennt, rennt, rennt, schneller als der schnellste Mensch, öffnet den Mund – das Maul – und bellt, was für ein wunderschönes Geräusch! Er fühlt sich stark, schnell, _unbesiegbar_… als erster hat er es geschafft. Nicht mehr Sirius, der Störenfried, der ungeliebte Sohn, der Klassenclown, sondern _Padfoot_.

Es geht weiter, durch Sommer und Winter, Frühling und Herbst. Der Sommer in der sechsten Klasse sticht heraus, Sirius kann das Gras riechen und den See und die Haare von Despina Hollyhock und er überlegt, ob er damals wohl verliebt war, wirklich und echt verliebt in sie. Die Abschlussfeier, der Abschlussball, Teile davon, an die er sich gar nicht richtig erinnert hat. Dann, der letzte Abend in Hogwarts, der letzte Abend der Marauder, so wie sie waren, bevor sie auseinander gingen, sich auseinander lebten, auseinander brachen. An die Melancholie kann er sich erinnern, die Trauer, als sie damals auf dem Nordturm saßen, über die Länderein blickten, in nostalgischen Erinnerungen schwelgten und den Feuerwhiskey kreisen ließen. Aber die kommt nicht vor, in dieser Sequenz, stattdessen er selbst, Luftgitarre spielend und so glücklich, glücklich, glücklich.

„_I've got a bike",_ singt Damals-Sirius. _„You can ride it if you like."_

Ganz sicher, _Pink Floyd_ wären neidisch gewesen, hätten sie ihn rocken sehen können.

„_Auf die Marauder, auf unsere Freundschaft!"_, ruft Remus, ein angetrunkener Remus, der trotzdem so feierlich ist, auf diese wundervolle Moony-Art. Und ein prickelnder Schauer läuft über Sirius' Rücken, der sich noch viel besser anfühlt als der Feuerwhiskey in seiner Kehle und der Wind in seinen Haaren.

Mehr und mehr Momente kommen, immer ungeordneter, doch das ist egal, wichtig ist das Glück in ihnen, die Freude, die viel besser ist als jede Droge, viel besser als der Alkohol, mit dem Sirius im Grimmauldplatz versucht hat, seinen Schmerz zu ertränken.

Momente mit Harry, einem kleinen Baby-Harry, der auf seinem Bauch schläft, wechseln mit Quidditchspielen, Rockkonzerten und dem Gefühl, auf einem fliegenden Motorrad über das nächtliche London zu brausen.

Dann kommt ein Bild, dass Sirius kennt – und er wundert sich. Es passt nicht, passt nicht zu den ganzen glücklichen Momenten, zu gut erinnert er sich an den Schmerz jener Nacht, die Wut, Verzweiflung, Angst. Aber das Bild drängt ihn, zieht ihn und er gibt sich ihm hin, trotzdem…

_Damals-Sirius taumelt, als er landet. Obwohl, eigentlich fällt er eher, als dass er landet und die Reisigzweige des Besens verknicken. Er strauchelt, fängt sich wieder, rennt durch die Finsternis, blindlings auf das herrschaftlich aussehende Haus zu, schmeißt ein paar Steine gegen das Fenster im ersten Stock, bis drinnen ein Zauberstab angezündet wird._

_Als James herauskommt, im Pyjama und noch verwuschelter als sonst, merkt Sirius, dass er schluchzt, unkontrolliert und trocken._

_Wenig später hat sein Körper aufgehört zu zittern, zumindest fast. Wenig später sitzt er auf James' Bett, die Arme seines besten Freundes um die Schultern und hat alles erzählt. Von seine Mutter, die ihn eine Missgeburt genannt hat, von seinem Vater, der ihn _„…enterbt, wenn er sich weigert, Demetria Yaxley zu heiraten…"_, von Regulus, von seinem kleinen Bruder, der ihn eine Schande genannt hat und seine Muggelbücher in Brand gesetzt hat. Davon, dass er nie wieder dorthin zurückgeht, in dieses schreckliche Haus, das nicht mehr sein Zuhause ist, zu dieser Familie, die nicht mehr seine ist. _

_Und James ist da, versteht so gut er kann. Er schickt ihn nicht weg, will, dass Sirius bleibt. _

Wie lange?_, denkt Sirius. _

„_Für immer", sagt James._

Und in diesem Moment hört das Bekannte auf, ab diesem Moment weiß Jetzt-Sirius nicht mehr, was kommt. Vielleicht doch, aber nur ganz vage und verschwommen, tief in ihm drin.

„_Oh Prongs, was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen?", sagt Damals-Sirius und versucht, es locker klingen zu lassen, nicht so verdammt gefühlsduselig, aber so ganz klappt das nicht. _

„_Ich weiß es nicht, Pads", antwortet James und schweigt kurz. „Ich weiß ja auch gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."_

_Sirius braucht ein bisschen, bis er versteht, dass James das ernst meint, denn so komplett will dieser letzte Satz nicht in seinen Kopf. James braucht ihn genauso wie er ihn? James, der die wundervolle Familie hat, der immer der strahlende Held ist, nicht nur nach außen, so wie er, sondern durch und durch. James, der nicht verkorkst ist, der weiß, was er im Leben will und der es auch ganz sicher bekommen wird, braucht ihn, der er nicht weiß, wer er eigentlich ist?_

„_Du bleibst hier, Sirius", flüstert James. „Ich lass dich nicht zurück zu denen."_

_In seinen Haselnussaugen sieht Sirius die Wahrheit. Das nicht James seine Sonne ist, sondern er auch die von James, dass sie füreinander scheinen. _

„_Du bist doch mein Bruder."_

_Und Sirius legt den Kopf auf James' Schulter, kümmert sich nicht mehr um die Gefühlsduselei._

„_Ja, Brüder."_

Der Bilderstrom versiegt, Sirius kehrt zurück zu Licht und Schlieren, außer Atem, als hätte er im Bilderstrudel das Glück geatmet, keinen Sauerstoff.

_Was war das?_, überlegt er, obwohl er es eigentlich weiß. Zumindest weiß er, dass es Erinnerungen waren, seine Erinnerungen – auch wenn er sich nicht an sie erinnert hat. Aber jetzt tut er es, jetzt ist er voll von ihnen und fühlt sich zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit wieder ganz, heil, als hätte er die Welt in schwarzweiß betrachtet und nun wieder in Farbe.

Er erlaubt sich kurz, sich zu verlieren in diesem Genuss, doch die Realität, die hier hinter dem Schleier so surreal und entrückt wird, kommt viel zu schnell zurück.

Was tut er da bloß? Er ist hier und irgendwo… woanders sind Moony und Harry, kämpfen Moony und Harry! Er muss zurück zu ihnen, so schnell es geht – keine Zeit für Schwelgereien.

Wieder versucht er es mit rennen. Zwar kommen diesmal keine Bilder, aber vorwärts kommt er auch nicht, der Raum bleibt gleich, immer gleich, egal wie schnell er rennt, egal wie laut er nach Moony ruft.

Dann, eine Bewegung.

Eine Bewegung, ganz weit entfernt, verwischt und schemenhaft hinter den Schlieren. Groß, kein Mensch. Ein Tier?

Es ist ein Tier und es kommt näher, dann kann Sirius es erkennen und die Welt steht still.

„Prongs…"

Ein Hirsch, ein wunderschöner Hirsch mit einem wunderschönen Geweih und den Augen, die er überall wieder erkennen würde.

„Prongs…"

Er kommt langsam näher, der Hirsch, nur das letzte Stück mit einer Plötzlichkeit, die Sirius überrumpelt. Dann ist er da, dann braucht es nur eine ausgestreckte Hand, um das seidige Fell zu berühren… die schwarzen Haare, die Haut.

Sirius Magen zieht sich zusammen, sein Herz pocht, sein Atem geht flach, sein ganzer Körper will, will, will… will ihn berühren, den, der da vor ihm steht und gleichzeitig hat er Angst, furchtbare Angst, es könnte bloß eine Gaukelei sein, ein Hirngespinst. Schließlich ist es furchtbar unrealistisch, selbst in dieser seltsamen Welt hinter dem Schleier, dass tatsächlich James vor ihm steht, mit schiefer Brille, strubbeligen Haaren und einem Grinsen, dass einem das Herz aufgeht vor Wärme.

„Hey, Padfoot."

„James?", flüstert Sirius. Und James nickt.

„James! James-James… James…." Er kann es nicht fassen, freut sich wie ein kleines Kind und es ist ihm völlig egal, dass dies hier höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht real ist. James ist hier, James steht vor ihm, viel klarer als in all den Träumen, James spricht.

„Hey. Hey, Sirius."

Sirius macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, will ihn umarmen, doch als er die Fingerspitzen ausstreckt, ist da kein James, zumindest keiner, den er spüren kann. Da ist seine Hand, auf James' Schulter, aber es fühlt sich an, als würde er Wasser berühren. Bestürzt schaut er hoch in das Gesicht, das er so sehr vermisst hat und jetzt, da er es vor sich sieht, ist er immer noch weit entfernt, entsetzlich weit.

Auch James sieht traurig aus, als er langsam, kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelt, und Sirius so begreiflich macht, dass es nicht geht.

„Wo bin ich hier?", fragt Sirius.

„Hinter dem Schleier."

Sirius rollt mit den Augen. „Jaah, soviel hab ich auch schon kapiert."

„Du bist hinter dem Schleier", antwortet James ruhig, ernst. „Du hast eine Entscheidung zu machen."

Sirius schaut ihn irritiert an. „Was für eine Entscheidung?"

„Wohin du gehen willst."

Wohin er gehen will. Sirius beginnt zu verstehen, was James meint. Wohin er gehen will. Zurück zu Remus, zu Harry, oder weiter, mit James. Was würde das bedeuten, weiter zu gehen?

„Ich kann also wieder zurück?"

„Wenn du willst."

Sirius schluckt, fühlt sich verzagt und wundert sich über sich selber. Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art, das ist doch keine Frage, was er will. Er hat die Chance, weiter zu kämpfen, Voldemort zu erledigen, er kann bei Moony und Harry sein, kann seinen Ruf wieder herstellen und endlich, endlich, endlich ein normales Leben leben.

Aber vor ihm steht James. Vielleicht kann er ihn nicht berühren, aber es ist der echte James, ein realer James, nicht der, den er sich ein Jahrzehnt lang vorgestellt hat. Dieses Strahlen, das Feuer in seinen Augen, das kann kein Traumbild nachbilden.

Und er ist glücklich hier, randvoll mit Glück. Nicht nur, weil James da ist. Immer noch ist er trunken von den Erinnerungen… _die Erinnerungen_. Langsam versteht er. Es sind seine glücklichen Momente – all die, die er aufgebraucht hat, aufgebraucht beim Versuch, Patroni heraufzubeschwören, um sich ein wenig zu wärmen in den eisigen Mauern von Askaban. Doch das hat nichts genutzt, sie haben sie nicht abgehalten, stattdessen wurden sie aus ihm herausgesaugt, gestohlen von den Dementoren.

Er hat es gewusst, die ganze Zeit, dass sie ihm vieles gestohlen haben in diesen zwölf Jahren. Es hat ihn geschmerzt, bis an seine Grenze getrieben und hätte er die Wahl, zwischen diesem Schmerz und zehn _Cruciatus_-Flüchen gehabt, er hätte die Flüche gewählt. Trotzdem – erst jetzt versteht er, wie viel ihm gestohlen wurde. Wie viel Leben, Liebe, Freundschaft… er hat immer gewusst, dass er nur noch der halbe Sirius ist, aber begreifen – das tut er erst jetzt, denn jetzt ist er wieder ganz.

„Es war schwarzweiß", stammelt er, überwältigt, verletzt und doch irgendwie froh, endlich zu wissen, _was_ er eigentlich verloren hat. „Meine ganze Welt, nach Askaban. Sie war irgendwie… schwarzweiß. Hier… hier ist der erste Ort, den ich wieder wirklich farbig sehe… dich."

James nickt, versteht. „Es ist keine leichte Entscheidung."

„Das ist doch verrückt", murmelt Sirius. „Verrückt. Weißt du – all die Jahre, da hab ich mir gewünscht, tot zu sein. Ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach einen Schlussstrich zu setzten, besonders seit ich wieder… da bin und mein Leben trotzdem nicht besser. Dieses Eingesperrtsein am Grimmauldplatz…" Sirius schüttelt den Kopf, wird leiser. „Ich hab's oft tun wollen, besonders wenn ich betrunken war – und bei Merlin, das war ich oft. Aber dann… hab ich's doch nicht gemacht. Ich konnte Moony nicht allein lassen und Harry nicht und… ein Sirius Black bringt sich nicht um, das ist doch feige. Die ganze Zeit wollte ich nichts als kämpfen und fallen und möglichst viele Todesser mitreißen… Peter mitreißen. Ich dachte, das ist es, was ich will, so verabschiedet sich Sirius Black, als Held im Kampf. Und… und jetzt hab ich diese Chance, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem verkehrt an."

Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und denkt an das eine Mal, als Remus ihn erwischt hat. Auf dem Sims des offenen Fensters im Obergeschoss, die Feuerwhiskey Flasche in der Hand. Er denkt an den Schmerz, den er in Remus' Gesicht gesehen hat…

„Du hast genug getan, Padfoot", sagt James sanft. „Du hast soviel getan. Du hast gekämpft und du hast gelitten und nicht aufgegeben… es ist weder feige noch schwach, wenn du jetzt gehst. Deine Rolle… deine Rolle ist ausgespielt. Ich kann nicht in die Zukunft blicken, aber ich bin sicher, sie werden es auch ohne dich schaffen. Sie werden schon klar kommen."

„Harry", stößt Sirius hervor. „Harry vielleicht. Aber Moony, mein Moony?"

„Er wird es schaffen. Er hat es schon einmal geschafft und diesmal… diesmal geht es ihm sogar besser als damals. Er hat den Orden, er hat Freunde… Moony ist doch auch ein Kämpfer, er wird es verstehen."

Sirius nickt langsam, auch wenn er nicht ganz überzeugt ist. Aber James' Worte klingen so tröstend…

„Wenn ich jetzt zurückgehe", fragt er, „werde ich die Erinnerungen behalten?"

Das ist das wichtigste, das wertvollste. Er kann sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne sie zu sein. Mit ihnen… ja, mit ihnen, da könnte er die Scherben, die sich Leben nennen, vielleicht wieder kitten, da könnte er vielleicht weiter machen, aber…

„Nein. Das kannst du nicht."

…aber ohne sie?

Wofür soll er dann noch kämpfen?

„Egal wo es hingeht – wirst du bei mir sein?"

James grinst, das Grinsen, dass er so liebt, das Prongs-Grinsen. „Denkst du, das lass ich mir entgehen? Mich wirst du so schnell nicht mehr los!"

„Das hast du schon mal gesagt", flachst Sirius, „und dann hast du dich einfach so vom Acker gemacht."

„Tja, diesmal nicht."

„James."

„Ja?"  
„Es tut mir Leid."

„Was?"

Sirius holt tief Luft, während er fragend angeschaut wird.

„Ich hab… ich war nie an deinem Grab", sagt er ernst, traurig. „Ich hatte Angst, die Dementoren würden dort auf mich warten… und… und dass es zu real wäre. Ich wollt das nicht sehen."

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, Pad", tröstet James. „Das kann ich doch verstehen."

Das erleichtert Sirius. „Dann ist ja gut."

Das Licht um sie herum wird immer heller und James immer blasser, verschwommener hinter den Schlieren.

„Es ist Zeit." Sogar seine Stimme ist nicht mehr so kräftig wie noch Sekunden zuvor.

Sirius nickt, zögert einen Moment, obwohl er seine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Ein winziger Moment des Bedauerns steht ihm zu, ihm, der er das Leben so geliebt hat. Seine Gedanken schweifen ab zu Moony und Harry, aber er weiß – sie werden es auch ohne ihn schaffen. Es ist gut so, wie es ist, wie es sein wird. Wo auch immer es hin geht – er hat sein Leben wieder, sein Glück und James, es ist sein gutes Recht, zu gehen…

„Ich komme mit dir."

Und James stößt einen Jubelruf aus, den man bei einem, er eigentlich tot ist, nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Plötzlich ist er wieder da, fest und echt und als er Sirius um den Hals fällt, kann er ihn berühren, kann er ihn echt und fest umarmen, eine Umarmung, die vierzehn Jahre zu Nichts werden lässt.

Heller und heller wird das Licht hinter dem Schleier, laut und lauter der Chor der wispernden Stimmen und nichts ist mehr zu erkennen – außer weit entfernt, verschwommen hinter den Schlieren, ein Hund und ein Hirsch, die Seite an Seite in die Unendlichkeit laufen.


End file.
